guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Toxic Chill
Doesn't look like it's worth being an elite at all. And unless we're going to see some lower recharges from skills like these, i don't think it would be any use at all. >> Trace 18:35, 24 September 2006 (CDT) :It has a ricolous Posion duration. Still less than Poison Arrow + Poison Bow modifier, but you get the point. --Zinger314 18:37, 24 September 2006 (CDT) ::The Necromancer could use a sword/axe with poison mod anyway :::This elite is awesome. It severely outclasses many elites. --Spura 13:52, 27 September 2006 (CDT) yeah this is fine, and the recharge is OK --User:Aptaleon Griefhaven Looks brutally powerfull to me, 26 seconds of poison and a lot of cold damage, follow up with Vile Maisima for added nastiness. Not that much of a PVE skill mind. :"A lot of cold damage"? Come on, 63 dmg is not "a lot of". It's created to poison your enemy but I don't think it's really worth elite slot. There are many better necro spells, for example Reaper's Mark gives : :- higher degeneration :- better duration :- ...and much energy - so that you can do more than "63 dmg" with other spells. I just think this spell should get a little boost. For example instead of 10 sec. recharge maybe 6 or 8 But I like it... a little.Archeont 12:29, 27 December 2006 (CST) ::Yeh, thats a degen elite. THe best thing about this is the synergy with Signet of Toxic Shock i.e. http://gwshack.us/ccad6 — Skuld 12:35, 27 December 2006 (CST) :::Not to mention that Deathly Chill+ This + Vile Miasma looks like a decent spike, especially with a Discord Necro in the team.172.203.98.155 11:15, 14 February 2007 (CST) I'd bet the main reason this is an elite is because if it wasn't you could run a taint with both poison and disease, which would be just a tad overpowered. Smoog 07:09, 6 November 2006 (CST) Where the hell do you even find this skill? I would like to ask the same - where is it??? --Long 01:09, 8 November 2006 (CST) Since it took me forever to find it, here's how to get and do the extinction quest to unlock the toxic chill boss in wilderness of bahdza - get the quest population control from prince ahmtur the mighty (on the fortress wall outside dzaganur in bahdza), you need to do that then its followup (guard rescue) ... after accepting reward for guard rescue go inside dzagonur and lieutenant murunda will give you extinction. Smoog 14:08, 8 November 2006 (CST) It seems extremely limiting to have only one boss in all of Elona have it and mind you boss only spawns after completing a ton of quests. There should be another location that is more accessible. Least I hope so. Otherwise 3k faction looks way easier to get than this. I've found this skill exellent with Animate Shambling Horror as they can cause bleeding used to trigger Vile Miasma and then a Toxic Chill to load degen on them. Spark 15:57, 10 November 2006 (CDT) :Did you see that in AB? we been doing that all day ^^ — Skuld 15:58, 10 December 2006 (CST) Suffering + lots of this skill? Leeroythefeared 19:25, 14 July 2007 (CDT) ::This Elite is awesome in a team build used along Discord. Darkdawn Nerfed Wasn't the recharge 4 or 5 seconds during the PvE weekend? I think it was, becuase I was really looking forward to it... but now it's 10 seconds, which isn't nearly as useful. It's okay, but needs a bit of a boost. :The data we had on September 22 was the same, a 10s recharge. --Fyren 18:08, 15 January 2007 (CST) Dark Aura When you use Toxic Chill you see a 0 above your head, right? That's a 0% health sacrifice. This spell triggers Dark Aura. Not the most useful information, but I'm sure it's worth adding. Maybe someone can find a use for this. <>Spark 00:16, 27 January 2007 (CST) :Confirmed. Added bug template. -- Roland of Gilead (talk) 20:35, 1 February 2007 (CST) :If so, you should probably check for/note triggering scourge sacrifice (or any other sacrifice triggered skills)Go defenestrate yourself. 01:55, 4 March 2007 (CST) ::That never happens for me.--Eloc jcg 02:14, 10 March 2007 (CST) :::Might have been fixed by now. <>Spark 09:40, 10 March 2007 (CST) scorge doubles sacrifice 0% x2 = 0% so i does trigger just has no effrct. Dstroyer 666 17:23, 10 March 2007 (CST) Now fixed and page updated.Gecko 18:01, 5 April 2007 (CDT) Why do i clap ? After the last update, when they removed the bug (0 health sarifice) from toxic chill. So now when i use it, i clap after its used. I stand still in the green/yellow animation light or whatever and /clap. I find it kinda wierd, and does it only happen with me? please confirm :I have the same thing when putting spirits with my N. –Ichigo724 12:57, 6 April 2007 (CDT) Condition it says its easy to find a foe hexed,enchanted or with a condition,but it doesn't say it activates on condition :It means in order to activate Vile Miasma, which can then be used as a trigger for this --Gimmethegepgun 01:22, 16 August 2007 (CDT) Removed note i removed the note about total health degen at 16 death. people can do the math themselves, and check the poison article if they want to know more. i hope the previous editor does not mind. Izoh 17:13, 27 November 2007 (UTC) Note? Combines well with Signet of Toxic Shock? Kinda goes without saying don't you think? 69.133.105.149 00:31, 19 December 2007 (UTC) :Meh. Kinda, but its not hurting anyone if we leave it. --Shadowcrest 00:32, 19 December 2007 (UTC) Note "At higher levels of Death Magic, Toxic Chill inflicts the longest lasting poison duration in the game from a single use, with the possible exception of Envenom Enchantments." Signet of Agony + Plague Signet does the job too.Thomahawk 19:33, 19 October 2008 (UTC) :That causes Bleeding, not poison. Therefore its kinda a moot point for this particular discussion on poisoning. Shadowshear 19:39, 19 October 2008 (UTC) ::Wow, I feel dumb.Thomahawk 14:47, 20 October 2008 (UTC)